dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Pollen Dragon
The Pollen Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Plant and Air element. It's main element is Plant. Abilities Natural Weapons Pollen dragons can release a small powder, which is very harmful to certain dragons with hay fever and about any wizard. Natural Defenses The pollen offers protection too. If that isn't enough, it will rather flee. Other Abilities Like all dragons that are part of the Air element, pollen dragons can fly effortlessly without breaks. Pollen dragons are able to pollinate the food they eat, making them successful survivors. Breath Weapon The pollen dragon, like most other Plant dragons, breathes breath enchanted with Chloromancy which lets plants grow faster. Weaknesses The pollen is its only weapon, however most dragons are attracted by it. If it is attacked by a fast-flying dragon, it will probably not survive. Habitat Regions The pollen dragon is known to live in the Cadberry Meadows, the Sykie Meadows, the Fields of Achoo and the forests behind the Scar of the World. Preferred Home The pollen dragon prefers places with a lot of grass it can hide in. This is also helpful for pollination as the dragon travels a lot. Sheltering/Nesting Pollen dragons travel so much that they do not build permanent nests. They hide in bushes instead. Lifestyle Behavior and personality Pollen dragons are among the friendliest of dragons and get along with every Plant elemental, except perhaps a Nightshade Dragon or a grumpy Ash Dragon. Social Order Pollen dragons may travel with friends, but most live a solitary life. Relationship to wizards Pollen dragons are friendly to humans, but about 90% of the human population is allergic to their pollen and thus should stay away from them. Diet Pollen dragons are herbivores and eat any type of plant. They pollinate the food they eat too. When in a park Breeding This is a common breed and not hard to get. The Plant and Air elements are required. Habitats The pollen dragon can only stay in Plant, Air, or Omnitats. How to care for One must strengthen the invisible shields of the habitat to make sure not even the smallest pollen flies out for the safety of your visitors. The dragons themselves do not require much care other than the basic care for plant elementals. Favorite Treat Pollen dragons will eat anything. Life Cycle Mating If two pollen dragons of the opposite gender meet each other during spring, and get along very well, they will remain mates for the rest of their life. Mates still travel separated after the child turns adolescent but will not wander too far away from each other and will meet each other again from time to time. Birth The egg is carried by the mother and the pair will travel together until the egg hatches. The male brings food to the female and protects her. Infancy An infant will travel with its parents and is protected by the male and fed by the female. When the infant is tired (most of the time) it is carried either on the female's back or on the male's shoulders. Adolescence An adolescent pollen dragon leaves its parents to travel alone. It may never meet its parents again. Adulthood An adult is more likely to travel with friends it met during its adolescence and can find a mate during spring. Life Span Males can become 40 years old, females become up to 65 years. History Discovery The pollen dragon was known for a long time, but was unable to be described as most people who tried were allergic to it. Luckily, the Plant Dragon Master wasn't allergic and described them and produced a medicine used in the Wizard Clinic for allergic people, however some people are even allergic to the medicine and have the side-effect of being turned temporarily into a frog. Origin of name Of course, the pollen dragon is named after its trademark pollen. Notable Dragons *Troubley (Plant Dragon Master) *Buttercup (Astrid the Breezer) *Dandelion (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) *Danders (Julian the Fair) Category:Plant Category:Air Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Inhabitants of the Cadberry Meadows Category:Inhabitants of the Sykie Meadows Category:Inhabitants of the Scar of the World Category:Inhabitants of the Fields of Achoo